Black Roses
by LibbyGoof
Summary: What if Alice and Jasper hadn't returned in Breaking Dawn and saved the day? Two mysterious vampires Juliet and Eden arrived. Who are they? What are their powers? Can the mysteries unravel themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

Chapter One: visitors

_**BREAKING DAWN; CHAPTER 38; PAGE 729; PARAGRAPH 14:**_

"Aro stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose and of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them.

"Do we get a choice?" came a soft voice from the trees on either side of the two vampire forces.

We all whirled toward the voice. No one had sensed anything of there being another presence- or presences -in the clearing. I still couldn't sense anyone else there. But I heard it…I thought.

I looked over to Edward with a questioning glance. He had a confused expression on his god-like face, which didn't help me better understand the situation going on. Again, I was fuming. I was so aggravated by all the delays and furious at Aro for causing them and this heartache for my adopted family. I wanted to fight. God knows how bad I wanted to rip every last volturi guard into shreds. But I had my shield. And I would use it to help us win.

Then two figures suddenly appeared in the center of the clearing. I gaped. They simply appeared out of thin air. One moment they weren't there and the next they were… and they were the two most stunning creatures I had ever seen. That they were vampires was obvious. The pale skin, red eyes and gracefulness not at all like they were walking but more as if they were dancing in a ball on Mount Olympus.

There was a boy and girl with the girls right arm wrapped in the boys left. They were both eerily beautiful, even for vampires. They looked to be about 16 or so, both with flowing, strait brunette hair with hints of gold highlights underneath. The girls coming to about half-way down her back while the boys stayed in a messy tangle on his forehead, long enough to cover his eyes. The girl was wearing what looked like a black, fuchsia and white, strapless cocktail dress. It came to about her knees with intricate lace flower designs around her chest. It fit her figure beautifully. The boy was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a pair of black slacks on with the shirt tucked in. He had a leather necklace around his neck with one half of heart on it. When I looked more closely the girl did as well. He was about a fourth of a foot taller than the girl. They seemed to be related.

The girl had an amused and evilly sweet expression on her face while the boys' eyes were darting around looking everywhere and seeing everything. Then the girl spoke again.

"Well…do we?" she laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh I think I've ever heard. Like Christmas bells, birds chirping on a Saturday morning…and the sound of a newborn baby crying. I saw Renesmee out of the corner of my eye take a peak at the girl. She seemed to be in a sort of trance…

Edwards furious hissing at the young pair interrupted my thoughts. Emmett put a restraining hand on his arm to keep him from lunging forward. My fury subsided to a feeling of complete disbelief. Emmett seemed to feel the same way, staring at his brother like he just ripped all his clothes off and started jumping around. We were all shocked to see the young pair but I didn't feel any hostility towards them. Only a dazed question of why they were here. Like walking down an unfamiliar street and seeing your house appear right in front of you, something like how did this get here?

Aro immediately turned toward Edward to the girl and back again about a dozen times. Suddenly I saw it, a pulse came out from the two figures rocking the earth. I felt my shield loosen so I quickly closed my eyes to concentrate. How did they do that? I silently screamed in my head. I heard a laugh and opened my eyes to see the girl right in front of me staring at me intently. Her eyes were like garnets. Mesmerizing…

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. I quickly snapped out of it horrified at what had just happened. I felt my fury awaken once again. What are these things? The hostility Edward had felt toward them finally reached me- along with every other member of my extended family. We all started hissing together getting into offensive crouches preparing to spring when the girl disappeared.

The girl reappeared in the clearing with the boy, arms interlocked. She was staring adorably at Aro…like she worshipped him, urging him to speak.

Aro unnecessarily cleared his throat. "Why, who do we have here?" he asked his voice full of curiosity and…longing.

"How nice of you to finally acknowledge us." The girl joked. "My name is Juliet and this is my brother Eden. An Alice Cullen, begging us to come and witness, sent us here. And witness we have."

Juliet's words were reassuring, but the way she delivered them sent chills up my spine. There was something wrong with these two. I could feel the power pulsing from them still and was sure everyone else could as well. Suddenly Edward was calm. I gave him a quick look and straitened up as well. He had all his attention focused on Jane and Juliet.

I looked over to Jane quickly and saw a smile playing with her lips. I know that look… I thought. But what happened next dumbfounded everyone. Juliet slowly turned her head towards Jane (building dramatic effect I'm sure) and suddenly Jane was on the ground screaming in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec quickly dropped to his knees and cut-off Jane's senses to stop the pain it seemed. Juliet was staring at Alec. She looked with a great deal of respect. Hmm.

I saw Aro start walking towards the center where Juliet and Eden remained standing. I wondered for a fraction of a second what Eden was in all of this. He seemed to be a lot like Jasper with Alice. Going where ever Juliet went and not fighting her along the way. But when I saw the evil, content smile on his lips my thought gave to an abrupt stop. He may be more like Alec and Jane I reasoned with myself.

Juliet turned her head towards Aro. He had a hopeful expression on his face. An extremely hopeful expression. He was about to speak but Juliet cut him off.

"We've come to witness for the Cullens." She began. Aro's smile faded. Everyone on our side turned to shock. We weren't sure if we wanted their help…

"Then we will gladly leave you to your death." Juliet said. At first I didn't know whom she was speaking to until I realized she was answering our thoughts. HOLY CROW! I thought she can read our thoughts?

"I can do much more than just read them Bella." She pronounced my name like the Spanish word for beautiful. "Don't speak to her." Edward replied in a dangerously calm voice. I wondered what exactly he was hearing from this strange girl right now.

She smiled at him and said, "Anyway, we've come to witness for the Cullens." turning back to Aro. She held out her hand to him and Edward grew stiff. I was suspicious at what hidden meaning must have been in her words.

Aro eagerly grabbed her hand and almost dropped to his knees on impact. Edward was clutching his own head with a determined look on his face. Reading Aro's thoughts.

Aro straitened again and beamed at Juliet and Eden. They both gave him a proud smile though Eden hadn't exchanged his thoughts. "Could you demonstrate it for us?" he asked hopeful. He seemed to have completely forgotten the situation we were all in. I looked towards Caius and saw an evil grin on his face. I shivered but not from the cold.

"Of course…" she purred. The next thing we knew Alec was standing right in front of Eden and Juliet. Juliet turned him so he was facing everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was staring calmly at Juliet, revealing none of his emotions. Then I saw a mist begin to circle her. It was circling her, but it never reached her. Almost as if it wasn't sure if she was there or not. Either that or it just couldn't touch her. Juliet began laughing softly then wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and pulled their bodies closely together. Alec had a shocked and surprised expression on his face. I heard hissing coming from the volturi and saw Jane in a web of her own complete fury.

Juliet looked back at Eden then and tipped her head towards Jane urging him on. I noticed then that Eden had barely taken his eyes off Jane, though he kept his face neutral the whole time. Suddenly Jane was right in front of him. Eden wrapped his arms around her waste and gave her a charming smile. Her face became that of a terrified child looking up at him. She looked like she wanted to bolt right out of his arms but couldn't

Then Alecs face became one of complete awe and love towards Juliet. "Kiss me Alec." She said seductively. He quickly replied with his lips reaching hers eagerly. I noticed her deepen the kiss as if she couldn't help it then someone cleared his or her throat. Felix I thought. Aro immediately cut in.

"Now turn it off." He told Juliet eagerly. She nodded and smiled dazzling at Alec. His face clouded over into complete fury. He hissed at her when suddenly he was knocked about 30 feet away. She turned back towards Eden and smiled widely to him. She threw herself into his arms and peaked at the scene of Alec and Jane running back to the Volturi line through one eye.

Aro started chuckling loudly then. To break the tension I suppose, and Juliet turned to see him staring at her accusingly.

"I suppose that mind-control works a little to well…" mind control...? My eyes widened. It explained everything- Juliet spoke then halting my thoughts.

"So, as you can see there's no harm here. We can all leave peacefully still with all our limbs attached." She said staring intently at Aro. Aro smiled then, dazed looking…agreeing with her? No way…

"I suppose there was no harm done. We'll all be on our way now." He turned then and began walking away. His guard, Caius and Marcus followed without a second glance. Jane and Alec began walking together out of the clearing when they turned around and gave one last glance towards Eden and Juliet. Juliet smiled slyly before Alec and Jane followed the rest of the volturi guard out.

We all continued to stare in disbelief. I felt my shield retract again and I was to dumbfound to put it back around everyone. Then Juliet and Eden appeared in front of us.

"I suppose you know why we did that," She said staring expectantly at Edward. "I do." He said between clenched teeth. "Then we'll be on our way." She said as she and Eden turned to go.

"Wait!" I called stepping forward. Edward grabbed me from behind to keep me away from them but I just wanted to know where they were going and why they were here in the first place.

Juliet turned towards me, eyes cold. Edward hissed and crouched preparing to spring. Then almost as immediately as he had crouched he straitened up again and looked coldly at Eden who was staring back at him fiercely.

"We're here…" Juliet drawled seeming bored with the question already. "Because what would Eden and I do without the famous Cullens causing so much fun every year or so. Vampire life can become quite repetitive sometimes. Humans are only so fun to torture for eternity. We wanted to screw with everyone, turning up at the last minute, killing two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Two birds with one stone…?

"As in we saved your sorry asses and finally met our precious Aro." She replied dryly.

I was still staring at her with so much confusion it almost hurt and Eden was staring back at me like I was a fish that just walked up the beach and started chatting with the seagulls.

"They want to join the Volturi guard Bella. They couldn't get into Volterra without attracting to much attention. They're filled with so much power they were frightened the Volturi would attack them thinking they were trying to overpower them and take the city." Edward told me, staring hatefully at the two adolescent vampires in front of us.

"Isn't mind-reading just dandy?" Juliet said dryly.

I was outraged. These two vampires who had just saved my family's lives and mine, wanted to join the Volturi? Even if they do torture humans why would anyone be willing to join the volt- Juliet cut me off.

"Because we've waited centuries too. Bella, let me explain this slowly so your newborn brain can comprehend," Edward interrupted with a harsh hissing but was cut off by a look from Eden. "Eden and I enjoy being what we are. We wouldn't trade this life for anything. Even a baby." Juliet mock pouted at Rosalie who just stared back with a barely controlled fury. Juliet laughed at her expression and continued. "We're bloodthirsty, enjoy torturing humans and don't care about heaven or hell or whatever stupid mundane belief systems believe is waiting for them on the other side. What if there isn't another side? What if their failed attempts of being good lead them to just…plain…death? Think about it! Why would someone who committed suicide to save their soul believe in God if they killed themselves in the first place? Why should they love God when God refused to love them?" she was up to a yelling volume but subsided when Eden placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jules…" he said softly. She continued, more quietly this time.

"The Volturi are everything we believe in and love about this life. They aren't ashamed of what they are." She slowly turned her gaze to each Cullen around her. "Neither are we," she stated turning back to me. "They are powerful, proud, bloodthirsty vampires." She said each word distinctly leaning further toward me until our noses almost touched. She's shorter than me I noticed briefly, around 5'2.

She spit on my face then, showing a disgusted look on her face. "You're a fool Bella Cullen." She said looking at something behind me.

I looked around for the first time since Eden had cut her off. It was just I, Juliet and Eden standing together in a tiny, slightly opaque dome. I could still see colors and barely identifiable shapes on the outside. I turned back to see Eden and Juliet staring at me with no emotion on their beautiful, forever teenage faces.

"Are you quite done? Alec and Jane are keeping our spot warm." Juliet said sarcastically. I noticed her eyes light up fractionally when she said Alecs name. I tried to nod- to overwhelmed with fright of being locked in this small room together- and they seemed to understand what I was attempting. I suddenly felt an intense weight in my head and I fell to the ground gripping the sides of my head screaming, trying to make it stop.

I suddenly felt a familiar touch on my scalp and an anxious shouting but I was too preoccupied with what was causing this incredible pain. Then it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward kneeled next to me, yelling, asking me if I was ok. I simple nodded and stood up looking around me confused. What just happened? Where are Juliet and Eden?

I tuned back in to hear Edward repeatedly asking me what happened. I turned to him with confusion written all over my face. "I…don't know." I answered truthfully shaking my head. Why are they all looking at me like I'm a tiger that just walked into their living room? I asked silently. "All I remember is talking to Juliet…and Eden, then…I opened my eyes to see you all staring at me…" I answered looking for some explanation from them.

"Amazing…" Carlisle muttered under his breath staring at me full of wonder.

"Carlisle!" said fiercely through gritted teeth. I was surprised he was able to say anything considering how his teeth were mashed together.

"They were extraordinarily powerful beings…" Carlisle muttered again deep in thought.

"Edward…what happened?" I asked turning back to him. I didn't remember anything that had happened since talking to Juliet about a minute ago.

"Nothing. We need to get you home. Come on." He clipped angrily. He started dragging me back to the Cullens home with each member of my family close behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were all settled back in the Cullen's living room and Renesmee was put to bed in a cradle Esme had bought for sleepovers Renesmee could have, Carlisle asked a question we had all been wondering.

"What were they Edward?" he asked tentatively. Edward's calm hadn't returned yet and he was glaring absently at the spotless floor. He sighed harshly and straitened up, looking around the room. His eyes finally rested upon my face when he spoke.

"They were dangerous." Edward stated carefully. Emmett grunted and mumbled, "Thanks for that bit of information" sarcastically. Edward stared back unamused trying to talk sense into his favorite brother. "If you knew what they could do Em. Not even you would want to think their name. Let alone talk about them." Emmett was still unfazed.

"Edward," I spoke up annoyed. "What were they? What were their gifts?" Edward sighed and spoke slowly for a vampire.

"They're vampires, but I'm sure you all already figured that one out." He sighed again when no one interrupted; I nodded my head at him for him to continue. "It's hard to explain the extent of Juliet's gift…she has multiple gifts all rolled into one. Mind control. She can also see the aura of a person's soul. What kind of person they are." He added absently. He didn't seem to care much for that side of her gift. I wasn't taken by surprise this time around and it seemed no one else was either. Edward must have realized this to because he continued with almost no pause. "Once she's in your mind you can't get her out again. She can do anything to you. Set ideas in your head, control how you feel towards things…even shut you down." He muttered the last bit almost silently. " I saw brief memories of her abusing that gift. She saw the memories as acts of revenge. Against what I'm not sure…" he seemed deep in thought. I was about to nudge him when Carlisle spoke up.

"She's quite powerful." He agreed. "How she got that way remains a mystery to all of us. But what of Eden, Edward? What does he do?" we all leaned forward listening intently. I was actually quite curious of Eden, he still had the same aura of power around him as his sister, but I didn't know what kind of power. Edward spoke up then answering our silent questions.  
"Much like Juliet, I'm not sure the extent of his gift either. Instead of power over the mind he has power over the body. Also force fields. He makes it impossible for you to act on your own. If you saw your loved one dying right in front of your eyes he could hold you still and keep your eyes open to watch the whole thing, unable to do anything about it…" he muttered, his eyes haunted. I placed my hand on his cheek to comfort him. He came back to the present and continued.

"Like I said, I'm not sure how powerful they are. But from what we all saw earlier I think it's fair to say 'very'." We all nodded our heads in silent agreement. Then it hit me.

"Edward!" I screeched frantically. He looked towards me with concern. I was confused, had he not realized this? "She heard me…" I whispered brokenly. Realization dawned on all of their faces and they looked panicked in Edwards's direction. He looked sorrowful. "I know." He said quietly. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I screamed at him panicked.

"I…don't know." He sighed solemnly. "She could hear all of us. Even with your shield intact." My eyes widened. He looked down at me and shook his head. "It was like she just took a key and unlocked your mind. The shield acted merely as a sort of screen door so, she couldn't completely control you unless she actually used some effort. There was nothing I could do but try to snap you out with words because of Eden. Damn that Eden…

"They were both getting bored and eagerly awaiting their new home in Volterra towards the end. So, amazingly, Juliet made up all of their minds that there was no reason to be there any longer. But there's no guarantee they won't be back." He whispered facing everyone.

"If there is a next time there wont be anything we would be able to do. Juliet and Eden only kept us alive this time in hopes that there would be another round…" he continued. "On the upside, I'd be willing to bet that won't be for sometime considering their new found mates…" he smiled then like he had a secret while we were all lost in our thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and in walked two familiar faces we hadn't expected to see for the rest of our existence…Jasper and Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

**JULIET POINT OF VIEW: 3 years previous.**

Eden and I were walking down the dirty streets one particularly cloudy day in Manhattan, New York. I looked up at one of the buildings we were walking by and noticed the time. 1:15. I heard laughing and looked back in front of me to see two ignorant human girls sitting on a bench, giggling and staring at Eden. They both had on tight fitted jeans and high black-healed boots with tight fitting tank tops, one white and one pink. Blondes…I added silently. I looked up to Eden. He was wearing dark resin washed jeans, a plain tan belt and normal gray t-shirt that showed off his toned 5'8 physic. Around his neck was one piece of our matching 'two halves of a whole' heart necklace. His hair was a brown and gold, glossy, mop on his head. We had started wearing colored contacts a few months before. Both of our eyes were now a muddy brown whenever we went out in public. I looked down at my outfit and smiled slightly. I was wearing my necklace. The opposite of Eden's, a very short denim skirt and a blue and white striped baby doll tank top. My hair was the exact color of Eden's, parted to the right side and hung straight down my back. Eden and I specifically dressed this way to tease the humans…and leave them begging for death when we were done. I laughed softly under my breath and Eden looked at me. I looked into his eyes and told him silently in his mind that it had been days since we'd had a little fun.

I couldn't agree more…he snickered through his thoughts.

I nodded and consciously removed my arm that had been wrapped in his, told him loudly that I was going to check out a store and that I'd be right back. He agreed and went to sit by the girls on the bench. They hid behind their hair and gave glances to each other mouthing Oh my god… He smiled shyly at them and sat down, crossing his ankles out in front of him. I was in the alleyway watching his brilliant acting skills from his thoughts and the girls. I was in one girls head named Tisha when she flipped her hair off her shoulder and turned toward him parting her legs. I laughed out loud. This was going to be good…

"So…" Tisha stated. "I haven't seen you around here. Where've you been." She scooted a little closer to him. I entered Eden's mind and he was thinking about the warm, rich, blood pumping through the vein in her neck unaware she had asked a question. I silently reminded him and he snapped back to the present.

"I don't know…but I think I've been in the wrong place don't you think?" he scooted closer to her so their thighs were touching. Tisha immediately recoiled from his touch and stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled brilliantly back with perfectly straight, blindingly white, razor sharp teeth. He stood up them walking towards the alley I was in with Tisha and the other blonde girl following helplessly behind him, unable to move on their own or make a noise. Once the three reached the alleyway I stepped out revealing myself to them.

"Hello ladies…" I purred. I didn't give them a chance to reply before I lunged for their delicate throats.

After Eden and I had finished quenching our thirsts we ran to the outskirts of New York to find a new destination to terrorize with our very presence. I stopped and gracefully sat cross-legged on the ground not caring my black lacey underwear could be seen from my non-existent skirt when I sat this way. Eden seemed to notice and hastily ran back and within 13 seconds was back with a pair of denim shorts that were just as short so, they worked as well as the skirt. I pulled the skirt down, not caring Eden was still watching me and pulled the shorts up. I laid down and stared up at the now star lit sky. Eden walked over and laid beside me, he put his left arm around me and pulled me into his side. We then silently stared up at the stars, which would be there every night, shining. Just like us.

I let my mind wonder. I was thinking about Eden and I's gifts and what we've done with them. I was suddenly sucked into a memory I had no hope of forgetting. Even after 513 years with my best friend, protector and brother, the terrible memories of my change and the endless nights in Paris, France during the 15th century haunted my mind.

**Paris, France 1496.**

"Pourquoi, Marie-Jeanne vous ont une belle fille. Quel est son nom ?" Mr. Lavie had asked my mother. His arm began to circle my waist but I paid it no attention. I was used to men adoring me. I had 15 years and was becoming the age where I was to be married. My stepbrother Eden didn't like the idea of me being given away so young. I didn't understand his aversion. There were some maidens who were given away a few years even younger than I.

"Ah, Monsieur Lavie. Elle s'appelle Juliette. Parler bonjour Juliette." My mother commanded me. I was to be polite and honor any man who gave me affection for the hopes of being bound to him. Mr. Lavie had owned a boat and was intending to sail it to the America's, recently founded by Spain's own Christopher Columbus. I had been fascinated yet terrified at the discovery. People began to talk that the land contained demons and would curse the man who stepped foot on their holy land. Though those were just stories.

"Bonjour M. Lavie." I murmured politely. He smirked at me, finding something amusing in my voice. There was something off about him. He was pale like most wealthy men in France towards the turn of the century but his eyes seemed to change color from a golden topaz to a bloodcurdling black. I noticed him sniff my hair and was reminded of my new hair wash my mother had bought me to use when she was expecting me to meet a new stranger. It grew repetitive and I became less and less quick-witted when a new man would step into my life. Though I did enjoy the attention and gifts from them all.

"Enchante, appelez- moi Jean Paul" He said and kissed my hand softly. I smiled slightly not wanting him so close to me. I felt goose bumps grow on my arms and hastily took a step back. My mother noticed and slapped the back of my hand, murmuring curses in my ear for my rudeness to the handsome man. I quickly apologized and turned my back on him searching for Eden.

I saw him on the bow of one of the French ships that was docked, talking to the captain. They were arguing about something. I noticed Eden was trying very hard not to laugh at whatever the man was yelling at. I noticed the man was Henri Picard. Not a man, I thought, a pig. It was as if I could see the lust Henri felt towards me surround him. My mother didn't approve of him and for this I was thankful.

"Eden Antoine! Venez à votre soeur!" I yelled laughing. He looked down at the call of his name and spotted me. He smiled widely turned back to Henri, hastily said his goodbyes and ran down the ship to the stairs and leapt off embracing me in a huge hug.

"Juliette, vous êtes venu!" he yelled still embracing me.

"haha oui." I said silently when the tears began spilling down my face. I hadn't seen Eden in a little over 2 weeks. He had gone sailing in a fishing ship on the Atlantic to see what it was like.

We spent the rest of that afternoon talking together and about how we've been and what we've been up to. He told me all about the excitement of the sea and the freedom and I told him how mother had been making me dress-up everyday to impress everyman in the city. Eden frowned at this but I joked about it and he softened up. Not much later mother came and told me she was heading back home to see our father Guillaume. She told us not to take to long and pick up fresh bread on our way back. That night though we didn't realize we would never make it back home.

We left the dock around 7:30 that night and took the main streets home to stop at the bakery and pick up the bread like mother asked. When we reached the bakery Eden said he'd buy the bread quickly and come back out. I agreed absently staring at a candle lit post. I thought I saw someone over there but put it off as the lighting. When Eden was in a shop someone walked up behind me.

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me down before I could make sense of what was going on. I looked up and saw Henri Picard staring down at me.

"Salut Mlle Antoine." He spat in my face. Then he began kicking me in the side I rolled over with the wind knocked out of me. He repeatedly kicked me everywhere, my side, my legs, my face, until I was in so much pain I didn't notice him ripping my dress open. I was to dazed to realize what was happening until I felt him. I screamed when realization dawned but he put a hand over my mouth and shushed me. I looked around and saw we were in an alley between two buildings. I was terrified. He was on top of me. It hurt. I was sobbing trying to kick him off but that only made him push harder. Suddenly I didn't feel his weight on my anymore. I rolled over and looked up through bleary eyes and saw Eden swinging at him but missing. Eden! I silently screamed when suddenly he was hit across the face and went falling. I sobbed harder trying to get my limbs to work so I could crawl to him. I knew I was dying and wanted to die beside the only person who ever truly cared for me. Now Henri was kicking Eden repeatedly in the chest and each blow broke my heart even further. I couldn't stand to watch anymore but I couldn't find the strength to turn my head. Instead I closed my eyes and let the blackness have me.

I woke when I started to feel a burning in my neck. No, I thought, I'm supposed to die! Slowly the burning spread throughout my entire body. It was the worst pain I could have ever imagined. If felt like every last one of my limbs was being ripped slowly from my body, all while being cut up and down with millions of tiny knives. I don't know when I started screaming but I knew I was. I was begging to die. I had excepted I was going to when things turned 180 degrees the other direction. That lasted what seemed like forever when the burning turned to cooling from my fingertips to my now dead heart.

I opened my eyes three days later and could see everything. I saw every detail to every item. I saw colors I'd never scene before . not even from the most brilliant artists. Then I turned to my head to the side and saw Eden with his head turned facing me. I hardly recognized him he was so beautiful. Since that day I knew everything would be alright as long as I had Eden.


	6. Chapter 6

"Juliet…" Eden whispered after returning to the present. I turned my head to look up at him. We were still wrapped tightly together in a far to intimate position to be just siblings. "You're not there anymore. Come back to me." He begged. I silently removed myself from his arms and leapt onto a nearby spruce tree. I leaned into it's trunk, standing on a fairly stable branch sprouting from it's base. What no one had known, only my mother and I, was that night with Henri hadn't been the night I had lost my virtue. My mother had been discreetly sending me off to men's houses late at night for favors in exchange for money. What I hadn't known is what those favors would entail. I shook off my thoughts at this and turned happy quickly thinking off all the revenge I had given out. I turned back to see Eden still sitting on the grass staring at me, giving me my space. I bounded off the tree and into his brotherly embrace and nestled my face into his neck and smiled. 2

He's always been there for me…and that we'll never change.

"What now?" he asked cheerfully. I giggled at his enthusiasm and looked up to his cheeky smile. "Volterra?" I replied. His eyes turned determined and he nodded silently, agreeing with me. We both had a feeling Volterra would be great fun, Alec and Jane aren't the only vampires with power. He pulled me up beside him and we started walking in the general direction of the Seattle airport.

When we arrived it was only minutes after we decided to run rather then walk. We moved so swift and silently through the airport, neither the humans nor the security cameras had a prayer of knowing we had been there. We boarded the plane to New York as a stop on our way to Italy. We arrived at the airport and boarded another plane that would be landing in Florence a few hours later. We were flying over the Atlantic when an idea came into Eden's head. He spoke so softly the humans hadn't heard him speak.

"Juliet, it's almost been a full day since we've caused the death of dozens of innocent lives." He stated casually. I couldn't quite hide a smile. How right he was.

"I couldn't agree more Eden, I believe these rats would rather land now and swim the rest of the way." At this Eden smiled. We both casually stood up and began dancing up to the cockpit, ignoring the flight attendance telling us to sit back down. We pulled the curtain open where the pilots were and silently strode in.

The pilots turned around when Eden cleared his throat half a minute later. Their eyes widened when they saw us standing there like statues.

"What are you kids doing in here?" The fat, bald one asked. I glared at him and he visibly shrunk from the maliciousness of it. I answered him in a dangerously calm voice.

" My brother and I would like to try flying." The two pilots looked at each other briefly then began laughing uncontrollably. I smirked at their predictable reply. I craned my neck to give Eden the 'go' and he happily obliged.

Suddenly the two pilots broke off their annoying laughter, stood up and walked to the back of the cockpit. Eden and I walked forward and sat in the comfortable leather pilot chairs. I turned back to them and thanked them for their cooperation and smirked at their wide, terrified eyes.

Eden began slowly dropping the plane to the ground, while blocking anyone from entering the small space. I giggled as I saw the ground oh so slowly begin to approach us. The plane was thrown into turbulence and panicked voices began to arise from the loud whooshing noise coming from outside. Eden's eyes were bright with excitement and he slowly began to put a force field around us as the blue ocean came racing forward. The pilots were trying uselessly to push Eden out of them when they saw what was happening. I stood up then and went to inform the passengers that we were crash landing and the life rafts had a hole in them so they were all going to die. I pulled back the blue curtain and regarded the scene in front of me as though it were a movie on the big screen.

There were children trying to open the windows to look out while their parents sobbed, telling them to stop it. There were some people praying ,which got on my nerves. Who is God to me? Not even The Almighty could stop Eden and I. I turned my head still watching the passengers scream in terror. Suddenly an old women looked up to me with accusation written all over her face.

"What's wrong with you lassie? Where's your parents? Were all going to die!" she screeched. I just stood there, watching her, thinking of a witty response. More passengers began to look up at me through bleary eyes and sobs. "Are you an angel?" a little boy with soft brown hair and ice blue eyes asked. I chuckled lightly and ignored him.

"What makes you think were all going to die?" I asked the old women as her eyes widened. "I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I intend to…live." And with that, the plane sliced into the ice cold depths of the Atlantic.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think they've even heard of the word mercy?" I asked Eden thoughtfully. We were currently seated on the planes, broken and burning, right wing watching Mother Nature take its course. It didn't take long for the predators of the sea to come to investigate this sweet banquet. Apparently the calling of bloodshed was just as bad for them as it was for us.

"Considering they aren't human and have no morals I'd think not." Came Eden's same thoughtful response. I looked over at him and scrutinized his expression. He had a slight frown on his face. His perfect eyebrows drawn together in the middle and was watching something rather closely in the water. I followed his gaze to a little boy floating face up in the water. He was the one who had asked if I was an angel. _The Angel of Death, _Ianswered savagely in my head. He had blood plastered around his once cute face, half in and half out of the water. His eyes were shut and he had a pained expression on his face.

"Eden, what are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't sure why he was giving this boy a second glance. Normally we would have a little fun with the humans and leave it to the rest of their kind to happily clean up our mess for us. They were too ignorant to acknowledge nightmares aren't just in your dreams and would blame it on some natural cause while shunning the paranoid thoughts from their dull minds.

Eden looked over to me then and looked into my eyes, trying to see into my soul. I looked back at him, pure curiosity visible on my features and didn't look away from his hard stare. He sighed then and turned back to the boy. His expression was saddened when he saw the boys lifeless body floating there. Without turning back to me he reluctantly answered my earlier question.

"Lucas." He answered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I heard a faint trace of his once strong French accent and felt the breath fly from my dead lungs when I processed what he said. I quickly turned back to the boy and…yes. The soft brown hair, the ice blue eyes the saw straight through you, the small child body. I felt my eyes prick with tears that would never fall as I was thrown into another painful memory of our past.

_**Paris, France 1494**_

"_Mama!" I yelled towards the parlor where my mother was entertaining guests for Sunday Mass. Every 2cd Sunday of the month she would invite her friends over and serve them tea and bread after Mass and chat until dusk when they would leave and return back to their happy lives. I wanted to go out exploring with Eden this afternoon so I was asking my mother if I could go to town and pick up new gowns for Easter Sunday next week. _

"_Oui Juliette?" I heard her ask as she came around the corner while holding a croissant in one hand, the other rubbing her neck._

"_Est-ce que je peux aller à la ville et acheter quelques robes pour dimanche_?" _I asked her_ _quickly already reaching for my coat hanging up by the door._

"_Eu…Oui Juliette. Achetez du pain aussi." She said. I nodded and quickly pushed open the door and walked out into the littered streets of Paris. I saw Eden not to far down the street and called out to him. His head snapped up at the sound of his name being called and smiled up at me. I looked down and saw a little boy who's hand was securely wrapped in Eden's and raised an eyebrow Eden as he came towards me. He just laughed at my expression, greeted me and gave me two quick kisses on each cheek which I returned. _

"_Bonjour Juliette._ _Je_ _voudrais que vous rencontriez Lucas, Henri petit frère." Oh. Henri's little brother. I'd always hated Henri but I hadn't known he had a little brother. Lucas seemed to be about 9 years old with soft looking brown hair and ice blue eyes that looked like they could see straight through you into your soul._

"_Salut Lucas." I said sweetly giving him an innocent smile. He gave me a small shy smile back and nodded his head at me. I looked back at Eden and asked him with facial expressions why he had brought Henri's little brother out with him. He sighed and reluctantly answered me._

"_Henri est chasse et Lucas a eu besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer avec." Now don't get me wrong, I loved Eden but sometimes he could be a little too nice. I simply nodded and the three of us headed down the road to the docks to watch the sail boats float out of the harbor._

_We spent all of the afternoon down at the docks talking to the ship captains. They told us of the noble Christopher Columbus sailing for Spain to find a new way to get to the India's. I have high doubts there was such a thing. After all, the world is flat. Once the sun began to set into the distance we decided to head back. I was dreading getting home. Mother had told me there was a man who needed my help later tonight and that she wouldn't be accompanying me there. What help would a noble need with a fourteen year old girl? Eden was joking with us that we should go through the woods to try and scare Henri who was more than likely still out there attempting to hunt. We agreed enthusiastically and headed out towards the deep Black Woods. A few hundred feet in things got…wrong somehow. We picked up our pace when we began hearing snuffling in the shadows and birds flapping and cawing above us. I was clutching tightly to Eden's hand while Lucas was panting on Eden's other side. Then we heard the snarling._

_I gave out a surprised scream and stopped dead in my tracks along with Eden and Lucas. I vaguely heard Lucas whimpering and stepping behind Eden. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw 6 crouched figures around 10 feet ahead of us. I instinctually took a step back when I saw their eyes reflect the light of the full moon above us. Wolves. A big silver one snarled at me and stalked forward. _

"_Allez!" Eden yelled and I took off towards the opposite side without a second thought. My mind was screaming at me to run and I gladly obliged. I noticed Eden grab Lucas by the hand and start running only seconds after me. The next thing I knew the wolves were right behind us and grabbed Lucas by the leg. Eden gave out a cry of rage and tried to pry the canines teeth out of his leg while Lucas was screaming at the top of his lungs. All I knew is that I couldn't lose Eden too. _

"_Laissé disparaissent Éden! Laissez-le!" I screeched trying to pry him away from the little boy who's life would end within the next 10 minutes. Eden looked back at me shocked and angry then furiously shook his head screaming profanities at me. I wanted desperately to run, to get away from here. But I couldn't lose Eden._

"_Je ne peux pas vous perdre Éden ! Laissé allez!" I cried desperately. He looked back at me with tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes drifting down his cheeks. Almost in slow motion he let go of Lucas and turned toward me, grabbed my hand and ran with me out of there without a second glance. Slowly Lucas's cries became softer until I could hear the child's pleas no longer._


	8. Chapter 8

Silence.

I don't know how long we sat there staring at nothing in particular, not speaking to one another, not looking at one another, and not acknowledging one another what so ever.

I hated it.

Our human lives had been nothing but pain, misery and more pain. Now that memories had begun resurfacing from those dark hours of mine and Eden's existence I wanted nothing but to forget. I used every distraction possible to forget. Every live I've stolen, every sin I've made, and every persons trust I've coveted.

Now we only had each other and ignoring one another was like a blade through my long dead heart.

Even after all these years I still don't believe Eden has forgiven me for disserting Lucas that night over 500 years ago. I'm guilty for it…but I can't find it in me to regret it. If I hadn't made him let go I know with all honesty he would have stayed, I would have gone...

And I would have never seen him again.

The mere thought of never seeing Eden again brought me out of my reverie and back to the present.

"Eden. You must forget. That was the past and we must leave here before the rescue team comes." I stated rather harshly without meaning too. Eden had no reply but to jump into the water and begin swimming away towards the United Kingdom. I followed him eagerly, not wanting him to be alone for long in his sorrow. Although I had been the cause of his silence I would also be the numbing.

Once we reached the shore I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop before he could run off on me again. Several moments of silence past while I was trying to find the words to say to make the hurt go away.

"I'm sorry Eden. For everything. Everything that has happened since the days we were set on this Earth to this day when I've made you unbearably vulnerable. It was not my wish for this. But know this, I did not want the death of Lucas…but I had sacrificed his life for yours. I cannot lose you Eden. I won't let that happen." I whispered, my voice breaking in different spots from strong emotion.

He brought my hand to his lips and gave me a tender kiss on each knuckle while adding silently in his mind how much he believed every word.

"Juliet, I do not blame you for what has happened for us all these years. And how dare you claim me vulnerable." He added with a slight chuckle. My smiled back at him for his attempt at humor.

"Je t'aime." I said, pulling him to me and giving him a tight hug almost cutting off his response.

"Je t'aime aussi." He murmured and I could almost see the smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eden…" I murmured out into the cool night air. Above me I could see the full moon shining, engulfing everything in its luminescent gaze. The white light spilled shadows around the field I was lying in. All I could hear around me was silence. I didn't usually let the night intimidate me, but I still had a lasting instinctual fear of the unknown.

The wind was blowing easily through the broad trees I lay under. The leaves were blowing gently in the breeze, soothing me further. I'd always enjoyed the outdoors the most. I hated being locked in a house for any majority of time. There were more places to run and hide outside; I'd learned that the hard way.

I took a deep breath, reveling in the smells tonight. I was avoiding any reminders of the date today. Exactly 513 years ago today was the day I died.

Eden has run off somewhere, saying it was for a surprise. I didn't feel like protruding his thoughts and let him go. It's been about 3 hours and he is still gone. I stood up slowly, annoyed that my thoughts had finally broken my peaceful state. It was rare I'd ever felt peaceful. In this life, there's always something holding you back from the beauty and happiness surrounding us.

I felt a presence to the west then and assumed it was Eden, on his way back. My senses were more advanced then any vampire other than Eden. We were simply better fit to this life than others. We could feel people's presence from miles away at times.

I slowly let my gaze travel around the vast emptiness around me. Eden and I had found ourselves in Southern Ireland and we're enjoying the drunk Irishman too much to leave after about 5 days. I felt myself becoming absolutely still thinking about the past five days and the also recent days before then. I found myself thinking about the Cullen's. Their lifestyle absolutely disgusted me, and that Edward, with his protruding mind, knew very well how much it did. After I realized he could hear my mind I'd- against all proper reasoning- gone over memories of pain and suffering in my mind, and not just mine. I'd thought about the poor blond girl, just trying to get home one night from the super market… that was just to tempting to pass up.

She was so much like Annick. Annick was one of the wealthier girls in Paris at the time. Her mother sent her out much like mine had in those times. In those days, if you had a desirable daughter to give away, you had more respect and we're higher on the nobles list to be involved with. All my swine of my mother had considered was Annick's mother, Clarise, had married the noble Jack Dion, who had owned acres upon acres of land West of Paris.

Now Annick should have seemed like the girl who wanted to get away from all the attention, but she reveled in it. She was one of the nastiest girls I had met, in all sense of the word. She was especially nasty to me. It could have been mere jealously. The rumors then had been that she had a school girls crush on Eden. People on the street told me she wanted him and was afraid I would take him. Of course I would and I did. He's mine forever and for always.

When I saw that blond walking down the street the opportunity to end her life as if it were Annicks was to good to pass up. I made sure to enjoy that night…

I brought my thoughts up short when I felt a precence that wasn't at all Eden. I turned quickly, my every nerve on end, to have a creature jump and sail through the night air, to sink it's teeth into my shoulder and tear.


	10. Chapter 10

I fell to the ground with a loud crash. There was a pain so intense in my shoulder I was struggling to get my limbs to work.

Then there was a sound of rock splitting and I couldn't feel my arm.

I finally had sense enough to see who my attacker was through blurry eyes and saw a mass of fur and teeth on top of me. There was a werewolf on top of me, trying to rip me apart.

I jumped back onto my feet fluently, while throwing the mutt off me. It snarled and tried to lunge at me again but I quickly moved out of its path. I tried brutally to probe its mind, but there was nothing for me to hold on too. The wolves mind was nothing but pure instinct and couldn't be controlled. All I could think is how that's never happened to me before.

I'd faced plenty of foes in my lifetime, but never had one had the advantage. I'd always been able to get inside their mind and shut them down before they'd been within meters of me. I'd never had the need to learn to fight physically, that was where Eden came in. I started begging silently to whoever would listen that Eden hadn't been hurt.

As I let my mind wonder I didn't notice the three other wolves enter the field.

My mind was racing to keep up with the events while my body was trying desperately to block the wolf's attacks. I was outnumbered, inexperienced and they knew it.

With my left arm now cleanly severed, the four wolves began to circle me and I was trying desperately to find some fighting tactics I was familiar with. I was coming up blank.

The moon revealed itself from behind the clouds then, eliminating the four savage faces of the wolves inching closer every moment I stood there, not knowing what to do. Just then a figured flew into the clearing from the tree line.

"Juliet!" Eden screamed savagely in my direction, his eyes burning holes in the wolves. He was slightly messed up. His usually tamed brown hair was in a spiral, going every direction around his head. His shirt was slightly torn around his torso, but other than that he looked fine. I could tell from here he was trying to control the wolves but with no luck. I went through the events in my mind for him while the wolves were momentarily distracted. He gave me a quick incredulous look before lunging for the wolf nearest him. I let out a cry of surprise before joining him in the fight.

All at once all the wolves were on us. I had two attackers, while Eden had taken the other two. He was clawing at them and swiping them every moment and I tried desperately to repeat his actions. I got a good hit to a slightly smaller wolf which fell with a thud to ground, I took that moment to plunge my fist into its chest and crush its heart.

I turned my attention to the next wolf who was staring with a pained expression at its fallen comrade. I laughed maliciously, drawing its attention back to me. And with a cry of outrage it to lunged. That's the advantage with werewolves- they act on impulse.

I easily dodged to the right before it could reach me and hit it hard in the side with the arm I had left. It fell with a loud thud to the ground but just as fast bounded its way back to its feet. I didn't take a moment to let it get readjusted before I lunged an

With both of my foes dispatched I quickly looked over to Eden. What I saw left me dumbfounded. His arms were crossed over his chest with me twitching arm held in one, with a cocky smirk on his angel like face.

"That was very impressive, Jules." He said quietly and affectionately. I just gaped at him, what? "Here." He said, ,holding out my arm to me. I grabbed it absently and held it to my shoulder for it to reattach itself. Ouch.

"Thank you…?" it came out more as a question than a statement. He just smiled softly, still staring at me. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with me to the shore.

"I think it's time we moved on, don't you think?" I asked him absently. He just laughed softly and followed me, a strange look of disappointment on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

As we walked slowly, hand in hand, to the shore I replayed the fight in my head thousands of times. I remember killing the two wolves and turning around to see Eden staring intently at me while I just stared on beyond confused. He had been blocking his thoughts from me, do I had no idea what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

I looked up to him then as we walked, to try and decipher what he was thinking since he was still blocking me from entering his mind. He was staring down at our joined hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. He turned his eyes on me then and we both stopped and just stared at each other. Even after all this time knowing him, I still didn't have the courage to ask him what he was thinking.

His red eyes seemed to draw me in but he broke the spell then when he spoke- something I never expected to hear coming from his mouth.

"Have you ever thought…" he started, and then looked down embarrassed. My curiosity spiked when he had momentarily forgotten to block his thoughts and they were sent straight to me.

_Eden was standing in the field we had recently been in watching my fight. He had already instinctually killed his two and was watching my fight play out. He was deliberating whether or not to go over and help, but he wanted me to learn how to on my own. As he was watching two thoughts drifted through his mind._

_The first was him throwing me to the other side of the field to safety and him taking my place in front of the wolves. But, rather than fight them off he just stood there. He just allowed them to rip him apart. _

_The second thought was of after I had already dispatched of the wolves and he was staring intently at me. Eden was thinking about…me. Eden and I, together, in a far to intimate act to simply be siblings. But of course, we weren't. _

I stopped midstride and just looked unseeing at the ground at my feet. I had to admit his thoughts of me had caused strange feelings in the pit of my stomach to arise, but he was Eden. My brother, my protector…my lover? No. He was just my everything.

Eden stopped with me and made me lift my head and meet his gaze. He was staring at me confused and asked in his mind what was wrong. _What was wrong? _I asked incredulously, _what couldn't be wrong? _Instead I just answered him in the simplest but most accusatory way possible.

"Have I ever thought…what, Eden?" I asked him calm and quietly. His eyes just widened slightly and then narrowed as he glared down at me.

"You heard my thoughts, didn't you?" he accused of me. I just glared back at him and replied haughtily.

"Of course I did, Eden! You were basically screaming them at me! Why would you do that Eden! Why would you think about killing yourself? Why would you even consider leaving me?" I whispered brokenly. His eyes softened into a hurt expression and he gathered me into his arms. I started dry-sobbing into his chest at the mere thought of him no longer existing. I couldn't take it; I needed to let it out.

He began shushing me and telling me he would never leave me, but there was still that doubt. I'd thought more than once about just ending this living nightmare and allowing myself to be slaughtered, but I would never leave Eden alone to this life. Most of the time Eden and I enjoy being what we are and all that it entails, but at times like these, where it was just me and him and we're thinking of the past 500 years, it gets hard to want to continue living.

His lips grazing my forehead brought me out of my thoughts and I realized I'd stopped sobbing minutes ago.

"_Juliette_," he whispered softly before he brought my lips to his eagerly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eden." I gasped into his mouth. He wouldn't let me turn my face away and was still moving his lips over mine, forcing me to respond. But, the longer I couldn't turn my face away, the more I didn't want to.

The more I found I wanted this.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together and deepened the kiss. He was slightly shocked at my sudden movements but in no way was complaining. The longer the kiss went on, the more I thought of why we had never done this before.

I had always thought of Eden as my brother, but been attracted to him despite that. I remember times in Paris where we had been close, and I'd wanted to be closer but Eden would always freeze up and put me back in my place. I'd never picked up anything un-brotherly in his thoughts but, I wasn't complaining either.

He suddenly pulled away then, pulling me out of my reverie and looking away from me shyly. He almost looked…guilty? I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that handsome head of his but he was blocking his thoughts from me.

'Eden," I whispered, bringing my hand to his cheek. He jerked away from my touch and turned away from me.

I was crushed.

"Eden," I whispered again, quieter. Couldn't he see that I wanted_- needed_ him? He was breaking my heart from the rejection without realizing it and he wouldn't even turn around to confront me.

He took a deep breath but didn't turn around when he responded.

"I'm sorry Juliet, that was out of line." He said solemnly. _Out of line_? What was that supposed to mean?

"I shouldn't have done that to you Juliet, you shouldn't have been subjected to it." He continued. I just gaped at his back while he went on.

"I understand that you think of me as just your brother and I-" he stopped and took a steadying breath, "I… will try to be that for you." Another piece of my heart shattered.

"Eden I-" he forced my mouth shut and turned around to face me with a calm face. I would have believed he was fine if I hadn't seen the utter heartbreak in his eyes.

"Don't try to lie to me Juliet. Just please don't try to pretend to feel the same way, I wouldn't want that from you." He finished, his voice cracking in some places despite his calm.

My heart shattered. Even if I did tell him I…loved him, he would believe it was just to humor him. I tried to shake my head, to speak but he kept me frozen in place.

What just happened?

One moment I was euphoric with this new discovery, my love of Eden.

And the next my heart was broken, from just the doubts his mind had fed him. And he wouldn't believe me if I told him I felt exactly the same way as him.

"I'll leave you now. I don't know when I'll be back." He stated and the next instant he was gone.

_He was gone._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Listen to X Ray Dog- Night Hounds- final hour, for the full effect.**_

Three months.

Three months I have stood here, waiting for him to come back to me.

And three months he hasn't shown any sign of coming back.

At first I wouldn't just let him go. I ran. I ran the way he ran, trying to find some track of his. But he's good. He left nothing of himself behind. Not a footprint, not a scent. Nothing. I hunted while I've been waiting for him to come back to me. Freaking animals. He's turned me into a Cullen.

And he didn't even realize how broken, how empty he left me. I wonder if that's ever crossed his mind.

Why was he so stupid! He was my everything! How could he just leave me?_ Why_ would he just leave me? Was it really so terrible being with me all that time, that he had to break the very core of me? Even if he thought I believed he was just a _brother _why would he leave? Didn't he love me?

Another part of my mangled heart broke off at the mere thought of him not loving me.

I never questioned his love for me. I never had a reason to. Ever since the day we me- 500 years ago in a filthy city in France-I knew he loved me. There were no second thoughts, no tears of rejection. Until now.

Although I couldn't cry, my sight blurred and my heart pricked painfully while I fell to my knees gasping for unnecessary air. The world spun in vertigo and my head became heavy with something close to a head-ache. These actions left me confused, so I pulled my knees to my chest and curled into a ball, trying not to think.

Every time I close my eyes though, I see his face. The very last memory I have of him, heartbroken and hopeless.

All because of me.

If only he knew how I felt for him, how I think I've always felt for him, we would be together now. I wouldn't be wishing for death and he'd be at my side, enjoying every second of life we've had and will have together. But happiness was something we'd never had.

There was always that pull, that nagging, where fate would come back and remind of us of what we were, what we will always be. Killers. We stole people's happiness, created misery in the world. We would never be lucky enough to deserve any happiness in return. God has never given me favors, He wasn't about to start now.

Why should I be one of the lucky ones to get it all? I'll never deserve love or anything close to it. I was a killer. And always will be.

I forced myself to my feet, ignoring the pain in my chest, objecting to it. I didn't think, just acted.

I ran.

I ran to the nearest village I could find. I didn't care who was there, I didn't care about the consequences, I did what was in my nature to do.

I killed.

Anyone I saw I lunged for, anyone I smelt I lunged for and anyone I heard I lunged for. I lunged for everything and everyone in my path. I didn't care about their families or their dreams or their lives.

After hours of relentless killing I fell to my knees, dropping the little girl I had maliciously bled to death and curled into a ball once again. I couldn't find the will to pull myself up again and just closed my eyes, torchering myself from the images of a boy I once knew that would flash against my closed lids. The pain in my heart intensified and I couldn't find the will to ever get up again.

I closed my eyes tighter and forgot the world around me, drowning in my misery.

**By the way, they aren't related. I'm **_**pretty**_** sure I mentioned this in earlier chapters but her mom married his dad. They're step siblings lol :]**


	14. Chapter 14

2789.

I murdered 2789 humans over the course of two days.

I couldn't seem to feel a thing. I couldn't feel regret, hatred, guilt, sadness. Nothing. I _was_ nothing. Even with my advanced mind I couldn't play back the most recent events. I couldn't remember what any one of my victims looked like, a single plea they had for their life, or the last beats of any of their hearts. I couldn't feel, think or _be_. I couldn't function right.

I left the U.K shortly after speculations arose and people claimed of seeing avenging angels, or pale demons etc. It was all rather obnoxious; at least I wished it was. I couldn't feel or think, remember?

I had no will to get out of the tree I was perched in and just laid there with my eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

I knew the Volturi would be coming soon and I couldn't decide if I wanted them to or not. I felt no desire to keep living this life anymore. It was pointless without him by my side. Even if he came back I'm not sure how I would react. I think I'd make him leave again. I wouldn't want him to stay here and suffer right along with me.

The wind blew then and my hair was whipped around my face. I couldn't enjoy the comfort it used to bring me when the wind caressed my face and swept away my issues for that moment. I couldn't remember what comfort felt like.

I knew I would need to feed soon. Most of the people I had killed about a week ago I hadn't fed off of. I didn't pay them enough attention to acknowledge the pain in my throat their blood was causing. I couldn't remember anything but the pain of my heart being ripped from the inside out.

Those thoughts are why I wanted the Volturi to come. I wouldn't ask for the vote, I would decide for them. I'd let me suffer. I'd have Jane torture me while Felix and Demetri ripped me apart slowly, bit by bit. I'd rather remember the physical pain than the mental in my last moments. It would be a relief. So maybe I should just have Alec cut off all my senses so I'd have nothing to do but live with my thoughts. That sounds like worst torture. The mental instead of the physical. I couldn't decide. I deserved them both.

The wind picked up again blowing to the West. My eyelids slowly opened and I glanced around me without turning my head. Intimidating purple clouds were sprinting across the sky, following the winds lead like an army following their officer's orders. I shut my eyes with a shudder running through my eyes as a brown haired boy faded behind my closed lids. My heart ached at the memory of his perfect face and features, so similar to mine though we were in no way related. I surrendered to the pain. I needed it to distract myself from worse thoughts.

Then I caught a scent.

No, there was more than one scent. There was I'd say five? All heading in my direction. I didn't even try to probe their minds for their identities. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

My executioners had arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

All I had to do was wait…and then it would be over. The pain, the loneliness, the struggle. It'd all be over. I figured they'd be beneath the tree I was in at a little under two minutes. I took that time to think about him.

I thought about everything. The first day I met him when we were little kids and our parents had just married, to the day my world fell apart. Some memories stuck out more than others. The difference with this moment though, was now I could feel the regret, anger, guilt and sadness.

I realized now what those people must have felt like when I killed their families without a second thought. Most of the time you don't realize how lucky you are, how much you've got until you've lost it all. It was such a cliché thought but its true nonetheless.

I wished more than anything that I could cry in that moment, just to get some release from these emotions I'd never experienced before. At least I'd get a fast out thought in no way did I deserve one with what I've done to those in the past.

I still didn't believe God existed though. I believed you could only do things for yourself, that there was no greater being granting you these favors. There are billions of people in the world more deserving than you the majority of the time, why would God single you out? Sometimes it takes mistake after mistake to understand the truth your mind has repressed. I've always believed heaven was just something to keep you going- a will to live. I remember just gazing at the stars at night, questioning the existence of such a paradise. If God was so powerful and loved his children why would he make them suffer? Why would he subject them to such things when there were other choices? I highly doubt immortality was another- better- option than death.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the five vampires until they were surrounding me on different branches, the same level as I in the sycamore tree. Thought they weren't the five I was expecting.

"Carlisle?" I heard myself ask, though I hadn't decided on speaking yet. "W-What are you doing here?"

I looked around at the rest of the assembled vampires and could easily name them. There was the other blond male Jasper, the psychic pixie Alice, the mind-reader Edward, and the grizzly Emmett. All of them were staring at me with impassive faces. I felt my mind slowly come back to life with my confusion.

"Juliet. We're here to help you. My daughter Alice saw that you needed us." He spoke calmly and surely. The sentence made absolutely no sense to me.

They wanted to help me? How exactly were they intending to do that? Were they going to spare me and kill me themselves? Edward cleared his throat then so I looked over to him. He shook his head minutely and I willed myself to stop thinking and come up with an coherent answer.

"You plan on…helping me?" I asked, still doubtful. Ok, extremely doubtful. Why would the infamous Cullen's want to help a murderer like I? did they realize the danger they were putting themselves in?

"If you're worrying about the Volturi, they aren't coming for you." Edward said, reassured. What? Sure I was powerful but they wouldn't just overlook this.

"They aren't. They're just hoping you'll repay the favor by joining them." He said sourly. Now I understood. That was risky on their part though. They'd already made most vampires doubt them and I knew there would be a revolt soon, the Renesmee issue was just the spark to it.

"Oh, well…uhm..." I still couldn't think straight. I wasn't used to having to form sentences and what the Cullen's were saying didn't help because it made absolutely no sense.

"Juliet," Edward spoke softly, only to me. "Alice saw what happened with…him. She knew you would need help. Carlisle insisted we come for you when you made the decision to just stay here and wait for the Volturi to come and kill you. He's got faith in you Juliet. We all do." I unnecessarily blinked in surprise. Faith in me? What was that supposed to mean? Was he some kind of smitten religious vampire?

"No, he just believes there's more to you than bloodthirstiness." Edward said sternly, his eyes narrowing at me. I didn't know what to say so I meekly nodded my head in response.

"Really?" Carlisle and Alice quipped together, Carlisle hopeful and Alice in almost-excitement. I simply nodded again. If I wasn't going to die yet I might as well make the Cullen's miserable. It would make me feel slightly better.

"We're not taking you and letting you continue your killing Juliet." Edward scolded me. His thoughts were all centered on the ignorant ex-human girl Bella. He growled at me in response and I narrowed my eyes and hissed at him in warning.

"I'm not a saint." I seethed. "Your ideals don't appeal to me, like most others of our kind. You all annoy me but that'll keep me distracted from the pain." I started out menacingly, but the more I spoke the more the pain sparked and my voice became pained. I felt a calm start to weigh on me and I turned accusingly at the one called Jasper.

"Don't." I hissed dangerously. He simply stopped trying to calm me down and stayed intent on my reactions. Like watching me will ever help him control me.

"I'll come with you." I stated turning to all of them. "But I don't promise to play nice, besides _you _asked _me_…remember?"I said with a smirk. And with that I began following their trails back to Washington.


End file.
